


Don't Give Up

by PwinkleWinkle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwinkleWinkle/pseuds/PwinkleWinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love at first sight, it hit Aurora out of no where when she watched Levi return from the 57th expedition. After two years of arguing with mom, she joined military school only to graduate near the bottom. Will Levi always sneer at her or could love possibly bud one day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction takes a different direction from what the manga and anime is going. Everything that has happened before the 57th expedition has happened, but I've taken my own route of story after the 57th expedition. There are no spoilers if you haven't read the mangas since, like I said, taken my own route of story. ^^ It is a Levi x OC, as in Other Character that I created.

I first laid my eyes on him when I was standing in a crowd full of angry townsfolk. My mother stood next to me and she whispered to me about how the Surveillance Corporation failed another expedition. Word spread quickly in the village, and no one was happy about it. Friends and loved ones both alike were lost during this round. It was their 57th expedition, and yet they haven't learned their lesson. Did they not know that no matter how many times they venture outside the walls that it was a death wish?

Death… It consumed this ugly world. Crimson red blood painted the streets of those who've fallen victim to the Titans. Wherever I looked I was reminded of death, but on this particular day when the Survey Corp returned, my eyes opened up and I saw something  _beautiful_.

He was walking through the crowd while holding the rein to his horse, a blank stare on his face. His black hair glistened in the sunlight, and there was an air about him that seemed proud or disciplined. His eyes were a clouded grey and there was no emotion that anyone could read. People were relentless with their name calling and tactics, but he ignored it. He held his head high and walked through it all. I couldn't exactly place my finger on it, but whatever it was, I was intrigued by the young man.

Levi Ackerman was his name and I fell in love with him at first sight. He didn't know me, but I knew him and strived to be a soldier that he could be proud of.

…If only I had the talent…

"Fisher! Get up you piece of shit and try it again!" Captain Levi snapped at me once again. For hours he has been sparring with me, to test my skills. It wasn't that long ago I graduated from military training, and it was a miracle I made it through. People like my seniors Jean or Sasha wondered how I made it alive through it all, but I suppose determination went along ways for me.

Shaking, I stood to my feet and resumed my fighting position. My foot stepped back and I held an arm in front of me to protect my face. I could feel Captain Levi's eyes bore into me. Even though his face was unreadable I could tell he was pissed at me. From the look in his eyes he was probably wondering how I made it through training without being sent home.

"Your posture is worse than your form!" He snapped.

I could've sworn I heard a low growl escaped his throat, but my ears could've been wrong.

Levi charged forward and threw a punch at me. It was so fast I didn't have enough time to react before I felt his punch align with my cheek. I stumbled back and fell over onto my butt with a soft thud. Within a fraction of a second I felt pain engulf the whole left side of my face. It took all of my willpower not to cry in front of him and make myself look like a bigger loser.

Once more, I rose to my feet to only be knocked back down again by a punch in the gut. Blood filled my mouth and I coughed it out. I fallen to my knees and held my stomach in pain. Tears threatened to escape, but I held them back. I bit my lip and stared at the ground ashamed. What made me think I could impress Captain Levi in the first place? He was cold, brutal, and sadistic. I was a fool for deciding to leave Wall Rose to be here for a heartless man. If I had the chance to redo it all, would I? I don't know myself.

"Look at you. You're pathetic." He gripped a handful of my hair and pulled my head back to make me look up at him. "You're scum. You're worse than scum. You're the muck that I rake off my boots every day." His eyes sneered at me and his nostrils flared a bit.

I couldn't hold them back any longer. Hot tears started to rush down my cheeks and I closed my eyes.

It was so hard to stay strong, but how can you when the very person you were in love with for the last five years basically called you a failure. When I entered military school I was 18 years old, older than most of the people who were there. But I wanted to do this. I wanted to help save humanity and maybe win Captain Levi's heart. If my father knew of my ill intentions, he wouldn't let me continue my training…

Most people didn't know this, but I was a child born out of wedlock by my mother and Commander Erwin. My father wanted to keep me as a secret as his daughter from everyone because he didn't want anyone to give me special treatment if I decided to go through military school. The only few people who knew I was Commander Erwin's daughter was Commander Pixis and a few other officials. Not even Levi knew, and he was Commander's right hand man.

I sometimes think it's because of my father I graduated from school.

"How the fuck did you graduate at not being the lowest cadet in your class? Wait." His eyes sneered at mine once more, making me tense. "Let me rephrase that: how the hell did you even make it this far alive?" He asked me, looking somewhat interested.

I knew I wasn't the most gifted person out there when it came to fighting, but I was good at how to strategize, but no one ever relied on me since I graduated near the bottom of my class. I thought of myself similar to Armin, but apparently I was nothing like him. If I told him that, he'd probably tsk and call me a liar.

When I didn't reply to his question his gaze hardened. "Not going to answer me, Fisher?"

I averted my gaze from his and stared at the trees in the distance, not daring to open my mouth to speak a word. What could I say? I was drawn a blank.

With a loud grunt of disapproval, Levi released my hair and stood to his feet. "You're dismissed for now, cadet. The next time we spar together I better see improvement or else there will be a punishment." His words hissed and I felt my shoulders hitch up. I was too tense and I felt my head fall forward ashamed.

I listened to his feet shuffle away from me, but I didn't watch him.

For the next fifteen minutes I sat there with my hands limp to the ground and tears ran over my cheeks. What was I thinking? What gave me the idea to come here and be a soldier in the first place? My mother begged me not to join the survey corps because I'll round up dead, and then my father-er-Commander told me not to be a burden. I should've listened to my parents. My mom always knew best when it came to life or death choices. My father, he wasn't exactly right in his mind anymore after many years of watching people die.

I wonder what mom would say if I told her I joined the survey corps for a boy. I'd bet she'll have a shit fit. Putting my life on the line for a man isn't exactly "honorable." I didn't realize this till after I returned from my first expedition outside the walls last week. Many people from class wounded up severely injured or dead. But how did I manage to make out of it without a single scratch?

I guess sheer luck was always with me….

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really love this series and I've always wanted to create my own fan fiction for it!


End file.
